Earth
|point of origin = |galaxy = Milky Way |hides = |race = Human (Tau'ri) |population = 7.3 billion |tech = *Acquired intergalactic hyperspace travel (present) *Extremely Advanced (past) |interest = Tau'ri homeworld |domination = United Nations (present), Ancients, Goa'uld (past) |hideo = |appearances = *''Stargate'' *''Stargate: SG-1'' *''Stargate: Atlantis'' *''Stargate: Universe'' *''Stargate: Olympus'' *''Stargate: Vennix'' }} '''Earth', known as Terre in Ancient, Midgard to the humans settled by the Asgard, and Tau'ri in Goa'uld, is the homeplanet of humanity and the cradle of human civilization in the Milky Way. Although it languished in obscurity and barbarism for many thousands of years after the System Lords abandoned the region, Earth would later rise to prominence when its native population rediscovered their stargate. Today, the planet is regarded as one of the most-influential and prosperous in the galaxy. History Earth was among the first planets that the Ancients colonized when they left their home galaxy. Some five million years ago, the Ancients were forced to leave in Atlantis for Pegasus due to a plague. They eventually returned after the war with the Wraith. Shortly after all the Ancients had ascended, leaving the remaining humans in a primitive and defenceless state, the Goa'uld known as Ra, discovering Earth and its inhabitants, took it for his own and ruled for 5,000 years. An alternate SG-1 travelled back in time and helped the ancient humans rebel against Ra, who in turn abandoned Earth. Thanks to the rediscovery of the stargate, the Tau'ri have come to find out that Humans live on other planets in addition to Earth, each with their own unique cultures. As the Stargate Program progresses, the term "Tau'ri" eventually came to be used to specifically identify humans from Earth. Earth has one of the largest human populations of any planet in the known galaxies, possibly the largest. Major General Henry Landry believed Earth to be the most densely populated planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. In 2004, Earth became the focus of the System Lord Anubis. In what became known as the Battle of Antarctica, Anubis came with his mothership and a massive fleet of Ha'taks, which were destroyed by Drone weapons launched by SG-1 from the Ancient outpost in Antarctica, Anubis was left without a physical form in orbit. In 2009, Earth came under attack from the Superhive. After waiting behind the Moon for its systems to mature, the ship moved into Earth's orbit and sent out a wave of Wraith darts that were able to bury the Antarctic outpost; disabling the Control chair, one of Earth's greatest defenses, during the attack. All other Earth attempts to defend against the upgraded Hive Ship also failed. However, Atlantis was able to confront the Hive Ship, and through the work of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team was able to detonate a Nuclear warhead on board the ship. After the battle, Atlantis remained on Earth in San Francisco Bay. Locations :Main article: Locations on Earth Continents *Africa *The Americas **North America **South America *Antarctica *Asia **Middle East *Europe *Oceania Oceans and seas *Arctic Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Pacific Ocean *Southern Ocean (Antarctic Ocean) Alternate realities devastated by the Goa'uld invasion.]] *''In an alternate reality Earth was attacked by Apophis and most major cities were destroyed. Efforts to combat the invasion were headed in Cheyenne Mountain by the SGA. Samantha Carter stated that Washington D.C. and Philadelphia had been lost. Cities that, based on the SGA's map, were almost certainly destroyed include the following: Cairo, London, Moscow, New York City, and Paris. Colorado Springs was presumably destroyed during the attack on Cheyenne Mountain. The Goa'uld attack started in Europe, Asia and Africa before spreading to the United States. Since the destruction started on the East Coast and moved west and Daniel Jackson left the reality when it reached Colorado, the annihilation of the West Coast was unseen.'' *''In an alternate reality Earth was attacked by Apophis and the SGC was invaded. Earth was saved when Samantha Carter successfully contacted the Asgard.'' *''In an alternate reality, Earth was attacked by the Ori, but saved by the Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter of our reality in 2007. This was achieved by using the United States power grid, the Control chair, and Arthur's Mantle to take the planet out of phase.'' *''In an alternate reality, Earth came under attack by a Hive ship, but it was destroyed by the Ancient weapons platform. A single Wraith survived and was later killed, but not before sending a message that was picked up by the Superhive in our universe, telling it the location of Earth and about the weapons chair.'' Alternate timelines .]] *''In the alternate timeline created by Ba'al in 1939, Earth was attacked by a Goa'uld fleet in 2009.'' External Links *Earth on Wikipedia * * Category:Sol system Category:Milky Way Galaxy Planets Category:Tau'ri planets